When I look at You
by Tamae Chiyoko
Summary: Gentaro still unsure about his feeling toward Dice. Gentaro feels comfortable with Dice. Even though he had a boyfriend. One day, Ramuda makes a bet with Gentaro if he can be Dice's boyfriend for 90 days. If Gentaro lose Ramuda would reveal his secret to Dice. Could Gentaro survive until the end and his feeling toward Dice would change?
1. The Prisoner

Prologue

_You bring good to my lonely life, honestly_

_It's hard for me to look into your eyes_

_When I say that I would be nothing without your love_

_I feel the rush and it's amazing_

Once upon time lived a beautiful princess. The Princess is very happy to see a view of city from castle. Anyone who walking passed then saw her always be fascinated by her beauty, even so The Princess would smiling when someone met eyes with hers. But, behind her beautiful smile, there was a hidden sadness. Her father, his majesty, treat her like a bird in golden cage. She could not go anywhere without guardians and she could not meet with anyone except the chosen guest by her father. Although, The Princess want to know the outside of world so badly, it was not enough if she just saw outside of the castle from balcony, and The Princess want to have a someone to take her out from the castle.

One day, her father introduced a private guard for The Princess who also a ronin samurai. Rumor said that he beat all thugs who attacked His Majesty. The bird in golden cage and the stray dog finally became a friend, not just as a princess and her knight anymore. The Samurai took The Princess outside the castle secretly and it was make The Princess so happy. Her smile became brighter and it made The Samurai fallen in love with her.

One day, The Samurai ran away with The Princess then they lived in a village where cannot be found by castle guards. The Princess and The Samurai lived as common people yet they lived ever after. But, that ever after didn't last longer.

The castle guards finally found the couple, The Samurai hid The Princess who carrying her unborn baby in an old hut inside of the forest. Meanwhile The Samurai tried to hold the castle guards The Princess kept praying and waiting.

The time has passed longer than enough The Princess went out from her hideout then looking for her husband. But, what she just found is The Samurai's body which is laying covered with blood. Shocked with what she just saw, The Princess cried hysterically, she wanted to reach her husband's body but the guards stopped her then bring her back to the castle.

Because she didn't want to live as bird in golden cage anymore, The Princess ran away again in pregnant condition. She searched her husband's dead body, The Princess finally found her dead husband which is already buried on the cliff.

"You said we will be together until the end of the time." The Princess cried over her husband's grave.

"No worries, my dear Samurai. I will catch up you soon." The Princess drowned herself into the ocean where no once could chase her anymore.

The End.

"How is it, Gentaro… the story is quite sad, isn't it?" asked the old woman while wiping her tears that come out slightly from her eyes.

At that time Gentaro still eight years old boy so he could not understand the story like that. Plus, that story is made up by his own grandmother because could not purchase the bed time story which is expensive, so grandpa or grandma made a story or tale by themselves. But tonight is grandmother turn to tell the story and her story is full of questions for little Gentaro.

Even so grandmother told that the story had sad ending but Gentaro didn't cry not even a bit of tears. Although, when Princess of The Moon Kaguya left her parents behind then she went off to the moon, Gentaro cried.

"Grandma, why did The Princess fall to the sea? What happened to The Samurai and The Baby?" Gentaro asked to his granny with innocent face. The old woman just smiled and patted the young boy's head.

"This is a story when I was on your age, actually Grandma also didn't know what actually happened next. But my dear Gentaro…why don't you to try make your own ending, could it be a happy ending or sad ending? I don't know, because this is made up story so everything is on your decision."

Gentaro still feel clueless of his grandmother's answer. In the end, he just let it go without asking any question. But time gone faster, Gentaro finally understand what his grandmother said.


	2. Lover and Bet

This is the story about a baby who dumped in front of a plain house belongs to an old married couple. There was nothing left inside of baby's basket only a baby cried waiting for someone would take him. The old couple decided to take care him like their own kid and named him Gentaro Yumeno.

Years passed, the baby has grown up healthily. Even though he was raised by an old couple who had plain life, Gentaro felt happy enough with his adoptive parents. Because they were good people so the boy didn't want to his parents sad, so lied to them that he had great day at school although the truth is he was bullied by his classmates just because he was poor and orphan.

Gentaro wanted to apologize and to tell them the truth, but it was too late. His grandfather and grandmother left him first from this world. He felt so sorry and lived alone. Not just that, his life in school did not change at all.

But when he at high school he met a young man that had same age with him and his classmates too who want to become his friend. He was so glad at that time, because of his friend Gentaro had a dream which is become a novelist. He really wanted to tell some stories like his grandpa and grandma. When he tried to working his dream, his best friend suddenly experienced incurable illness and made him coma. Gentaro didn't want to lost his precious friend, he worked harder than before so he can save the person who save him from loneliness life. Even though he had tried to, he felt so empty from inside. Until one day….

Suddenly a young man who had unique appearance came to him and wanted recruit Gentaro become his rap member, he also knew Gentaro's big secret (even though Gentaro don't know where the hell he got the information from whom) and he also interested with Gentaro's work written which had full of meaning. Gentaro agreed and not for long he introduced with another member whose named Dice Arisugawa, what an unusual name.

At first Dice and Gentaro not talking much, but once they meet and work together frequently their relationship become closer. Gentaro feels so comfortable with that young man who younger 4 years than him. Even though Gentaro always tell lies to Dice whom just believed everything he said then upset when he knew Gentaro was lie, that's what Gentaro likes from Dice. Because of him, Gentaro can be confident to be herself. Until he realized that he didn't feel empty anymore when with Dice. He's falling in love with him.

"So that's it, oh today Dice and I just went from pachinko. I've always wondering how to play pachinko, so he showed me proudly as he is the pro one. Now I understand why he always broke. But just then something unexpectedly happened, Dice won pachinko and he's so ecstatic about it. Even though I didn't play but when I saw him I felt happy as well."

"Then he bought me this. When I was child at Christmas Eve, I was interested with a pop-up story book which displayed on the bookstore. Grandmother who saw me staring the book she offered me to buy one, but I declined because I didn't want grandmother waste money for expensive thing. So Dice bought this for me, he said I always stare it when I passed by the bookstore so he was thinking that I really wanted this. I also never expected that this book still available until now." Gentaro hold his new book like a the most precious thing he had.

Suddenly a nurse come, "Excume me, Yumeno-san. It's time to take his medicine also visiting time is over."

"Oh my I'm so sorry. It's already late then please take care of my best friend, miss." Gentaro bowed to the nurse and said good bye to his friend. "I'll visit again."

When Gentaro left the hospital, he saw there is someone waiting for him. "Good work for today, Gentaro! How is his condition today?" asked Ramuda waving his hand at Gentaro.

"Like a usual. What are you doing in here, and is Dice with you? Gentaro asked while looking around and it seems Ramuda came alone.

"No, he is not. You are the one told me that you don't want Dice know about your friend or should I say your coma boyfriend." Ramuda grinned and Gentaro frowned.

"Never thought that you can keep a secret."

"Of course I can! So, what are you gonna do with Dice after this?" when Ramuda asked that Gentaro felt his chest stabbed by needles.

"You probably can lie to Dice, but not with me." said Ramuda while crushing his lollipop. "You like him, don't you? So does Dice." Gentaro just quite.

" Dice will be broken heart if you not telling the truth."

"But I already had a boyfriend." Gentaro replied with cold tune.

"Yeah that boyfriend has been unconscious for a long time ago, you need to move on and let him go, Gentaro!"

Gentaro didn't replied and Ramuda just sighed, then suddenly something pops up on his head.

"How about we make a bet?" said Ramuda.

"Huh, what kind of bet?" asked Gentaro.

"Gentaro will going out with Dice then you both will live together for 90 days.If Gentaro could not make until the end of time then you lose. But if you survive until the end then you win. If Gentaro win, I will help you to pay the medicine of your coma boyfriend until he conscious." Gentaro never saw the serious face of Ramuda before, looks scary though and not for the moment it came back to the cheerful Ramuda.

"Then what would happened if you win?" asked Gentaro then Ramuda smirks.

"I would them everything about your big secret to Dice and I really want to see what would Dice do to you when he knew the truth. I mean, it's gonna be amusing!" Ramuda winked.

Gentaro feels stupid if he accepted this ridiculous bet, but Ramuda seems serious and he will think Gentaro is a coward if he declined it.

"Alright, deal!"

"Sweet! Now that is the spirit, Gentaro. I wish for a good luck for both of us."

They shook hand and Gentaro knew when his hand already touched Ramuda's hand is the worst regret for the rest of his life


	3. The Beginning

Chap 3

It's been a week since Gentaro accepting Ramuda's bet, but Dice didn't come to his home yet. Since Dice is homeless or more like where actually he came from because Dice never tell anything about him at all. So last month, Gentaro offered Dice to have dinner and sleep at his house, of course Dice accepted the offer gladly. Every night he comes for food and sleep then the every morning he leaves to somewhere else.

"It's not usual he didn't come here. Did something happen to him?" said Gentaro, checking on his phone. Gentaro reminds with Ramuda's saying how if he lose and tell everything Gentaro's secret which Dice never know.

What kind of Dice's reaction will make if he knew that everything he through was a big lie. If Gentaro in Dice's position of course it would be hurt, especially when the one who did is a person you trusted so much.

Is Gentaro's feeling toward Dice actually real though?

Gentaro can't stop thinking about this, even though his heart already loyal to someone's else but until when he keep loyal for waiting?

Then, what about Dice's feeling toward Gentaro, just a best buddy or….more than that?

"I can't concentrate…." Said Gentaro, stopping his writing which doesn't make any progress at all. Then he gets up and stretches his body.

"I better take a bath." When he want go to the bathroom, suddenly the door's bell rang. Gentaro who usually have a visitor except his editor, he already guessed who visiting him at this hour.

" 'Sup, Gentaro! Are you busy right now and have you eat yet?!" Every time Dice comes he always asking these questions because if Gentaro is busy to finish his novel (especially at deadline) or if Gentaro had already eaten the Dice didn't stay over at his home, he thought that would be bother even though Gentaro didn't mind at all rather than sleeping at park.

"No, not yet, beside I have not prepared the dinner yet. If you want to wait let me take a bath first. After that, we will eat together tonight." Gentaro answered with a smile also relieved because Dice finally came home.

"No problem at all! Sorry for the bother then~." Said Dice, then they walk inside of the house together.

"So how many time you lose at gambling all the days?" Gentaro teased to Dice.

"Ohh that... Lately, I didn't go gambling or anything…. Ahh but let me tell you, Gentaro. I don't always lose you know that!"

Gentaro laughed when he amused with upset Dice. "Oh my, that is kinda surprising. No wonder you came here with condition alive."

"Well, my MC name is DEAD OR ALIVE though." Dice shrugs and Gentaro just laughed then he enters to the bathroom meanwhile Dice waits him in the living room.

It's totally not unusual Dice did not go gambling. Is he already out of money so he ended come here for begging me some money? Or he finally realized that gambling is not healthy for his life? Plus, the way he acted is kinda weird tonight.

Gentaro slapped himself then rubbing and washing his face to the body until he finished. He can see Dice who is sitting on the window while smoking a cigarette. "Dice, is it okay if I make omelette rice?" asked Gentaro.

Dice realized Gentaro talked to him then he put off his cigarette on the astray. "It is okay! Anything that Gentaro cooked is fine for me." Suddenly Gentaro throws the towel on Dice's face.

"Before you eat, make sure you wash yourself! I cannot stand with someone who doesn't cleaning up of himself for a week." Said Gentaro while covering his nose.

"Well, excuse me! I even take a shower on a fountain at the park."

Gentaro rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, but still, it's illegal though!"

Dice mumbled while entering the bathroom.

"Give me all your clothes so I can wash them!"

While cooking and washing the laundry, Gentaro thinks what should he say to Dice so he want to go out with Gentaro. If he refused then this bet would be pointless? That was Gentaro hoped so his secret is safe, but is it really okay if he keeps like that?

Ten minutes later, Dice finally finished bathing then they eat together. While they eating, usually Dice and Gentaro talk random things or joke around each other. Since there's Dice, Gentaro didn't eat alone at home anymore and it reminded him when his grandpa and grandma were still alive.

When they finished have a meal, Gentaro encourage himself to confess his feeling toward Dice. Whatever the answer its really determine his destiny.

"Dice, there is something I want to talk with you."

"Hmm what is it?"

"Well, before that… we've been known each other for 3 months and every time with you, I always have a good time and I don't feel alone anymore at home because of you. So, what I want to say is I want to know about you closer and going out with you. Of course we can live together after this."

Gentaro feels embarrassed then waiting for Dice's respond. Of course he would be shocked because Gentaro suddenly said something like that. Not for long Dice facepalm, "Ahahaha I didn't expect it would be ended like this…."

Gentaro confused with Dice's respond then he thinks _'I've should known that he don't want to.' _

"You have no idea that the reason I didn't come to your house because I was thinking to ask you for be my boyfriend so I was nervous and afraid to see you. But when I came here and decided to tell you, it seemed you already stole my lines."

Gentaro blinked. "So, that means…."

"Yes! Of course I'd love to!" Dice gets closer to Gentaro then hugs him. "Thanks, Gentaro. I'm so happy that our feelings are mutual."

Gentaro is little a bit surprised because he didn't expect that Dice would hug him like this also this is the time. He replied Dice's hug and he can smell a nice aroma on Dice's body that has same fragrant with Gentaro's soap.

_'Dice is really warm. I wonder if I really deserve this kindness and warmth.'_


End file.
